Gone
by OlitzAlways17
Summary: Olivia and Fitz have been married for 3 years almost 4. Olivia has a son named Jayden. Olivia has been trying to make amends with Jayden's father since their separation but what happens when Olivia finally trust her ex Husband and lets him take their son on a trip.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this on my mind and I just needed to write it down. I will try my best to keep it going but this might be a short story. Well in my eyes it will be. But I hope you enjoy.**

Olivia was a 29 year old teacher at Washington Middle school. She was a wife and a mother. She had a son named Jayden who was only 5. She was married to a man named Fitz who is 33 and met at the grocery store when she couldn't reach a can on the top shelf.

Olivia and Jayden's father didn't get along too well but she was trying her best with him because he was her sons father. Jayden was Olivia's everything. She would do any and everything for him.

"Mommy!" Olivia heard from the kitchen.

"In here baby." Olivia said back. She could hear the patter of feet running towards her. She pushed her papers to the side when she heard the patter of feet get closer. Then she saw him her Babyboy. He had Black curly hair, brown eyes, and he had nice caramel skin. He was a spitting image of Olivia.

He ran over to Olivia with a big smile. She picked him up and sat him in her lap. "How's my Babyboy? You have Fun with Fitz?" Olivia asked then planted a kiss in his hair.

"Yeah. He took me to the toy store and we went to the park to fish."

"That's good baby. You catch a big fish?"

"Yeah Fitz took a picture of me holding it."

"Ah I'm gonna have to ask him to show it to me later on." Olivia said with a big smile. She loved that boy so much. She doesn't know what she would do without him.

"Baby go wash up so you can play with your toys." Olivia said giving hm a kiss in the cheek then letting him off her lap. He took off and went to his room.

Olivia started to clean up here papers then left out of her little room she called an office. She went to go find Fitz.

"Fitzy?" She called out.

"I'm out here." She heard. She walked to the backyard where she saw him cleaning the fish so he could cook it later.

"Hi." She said when she got closer.

Fitzgerald Grant was the perfect man to her. He was a Dentist. He was the man she needed in her life and she got him. They have now been married for 3 years. They also have a baby girl named Nova. She is only 6 Months old. She was their everything too.

He smiled and looked up at her. "Hi." He said and gave her a quick kiss.

"So you two have fun?"

"Yeah Jay is so good at fishing." Fitz said. "Where's babygirl?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap and I'm glad you two had fun." Olivia said then got quite.

Fitz sensed something was wrong. He put the fish on a tray then wiped his hands.

He grabbed Olivia and pulled her in and held her. "Livvie it's okay. It seems like you and him have been doing okay for the past few weeks. If you don't want him to go then don't let him."

"But Fitz it's his dad. I don't want him to grow up like me."

"I know but I'm here I can teach him everything he needs to know. We both know Jayden's Dad is hell. He even treats me like shit but I only tolerate it because he's Jay's Dad."

"I know. But I'm gonna miss him so much. This is a big step for us. All of us."

"I know Livvie. But it's your choice you don't have to let him go." Fitz said rubbing her back and assuring her.

Olivia just nodded her head and sighed. Fitz kisses her hair. Olivia looked up and they kissed. A single tear fell and Fitz lifted his head and wiped it away. He then depend the kiss letting her know she was not on her own with this. That he was always gonna be there for her.

Fitz really didn't trust Jayden's dad and he told Olivia but she didn't listen she wanted what was best for her son so Fitz didn't fight about it.

"MOMMMM! Nova's Crying!" They both heard.

Olivia sighed. She gave Fitz one more kiss. Before she walked away he grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes. "I'm here for you. No matter what."

Olivia shook her head in assurance and went to attend her daughter.

**Few Hours Later..**

After Dinner, Olivia helped Jayden wash up and She put Nova to bed too while Fitz cleaned up the kitchen. After Fitz finished he went upstairs to kiss the kids goodnight. Then he went to Olivia and his room.

When he walked in she was already in the shower. Fitz started to strip down. He threw his clothes in the hamper and went into the bathroom.

Olivia didn't hear him come in. She was so relaxed with hot water running on her.

When Fitz got in the shower with her he placed his hands on her shoulders. Olivia tensed a little bit then relaxed. He turned her around so that she was facing him. When they were facing each other he smiled.

"Hi." He said making her smile.

"Hi." She said. Fitz places his hand on her chin then pulled her face towards his letting their lips fall into place. When their lips connected Olivia felt like she was home.

Her hand went to the nape of his neck where she ran her fingers through his soft curls. Fitz's hands were playing with Olivia's ass. Fitz backed her into the tile wall. Now he was under the the hot water getting his hair all wet. He picked up Olivia's legs and wrapped them under his arms. Olivia wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his shaft and started to fist him.

Fitz groaned at her touch. He grabbed her hand and moved it out the way. He positioned himself and pushed inside of her. They both sighed. Fitz just stood there for a moment with his head against hers.

"Fitz..Move..Please." Olivia said softly.

Fitz gave her a kiss then stated to move slowly in and out of her. They haven't been able to do stuff like this for a while because of how busy they were with work and the kids and Olivia needed this the most because she has been so stressed out over Jayden's Father. She needed her Husband, she needed him to make her feel better.

Fitz started to pick up his pace. They were moaning and groaning. The steam was just making everything better. It was hot, it was good, she felt amazing...she felt close.

"Ohhh Fitz." Olivia moaned grabbing at his hair.

"Shit Liv i've missed you." Fitz said while kissing at her neck.

"I-I've missed you too...Oh yes Fitz." Olivia moaned louder arching her back.

Fitz could tell she was close. He could feel she was close. "Look at me." Fitz said.

Olivia still had her eyes closed and her face scrunched up. "Olivia...Look at me." Fitz said again.

She looked at him when she heard him say her first name and not her nick name.

"I love you. Cum for me sweetbaby." he said.

Olivia moaned and let out a scream. She was glad the shower kinda muffled the scream and the kids rooms were further down the hall.

She came down from her high. Fitz let her down and started to clean her. She was confused he didn't finish. She turned and looked at him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Fitz said as he continued to lavender her body with soap.

"Fitz." Olivia said looking at his shaft then looking up at him.

"I'm serious i'm fine." Fitz said then kissed her in assurance. Once they both finished washing themselves they dried off and went to bed. Olivia just put on one of his shirts and underwear and Fitz put on a pair of boxers. They got in bed. Olivia got in her favorite spot on his chest.

"I love you too." Olivia said. Before she got comfortable and fell asleep.

**Well let me know what you think. Let me know if I should continue this. And thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter answers you all's questions and thank you all for the lovely reviews. Enjoy. **

**~Flashback~ **

**2 years ago…**

Olivia was at work grading papers while her class was taking a test when she heard her phone ding. She looked up at the kids to make sure no one was cheating then she grabbed her phone. She saw it was her husband texting her. She pulled out her phone and read his text.

"_Working late. Need you to pick up Jay from daycare." _

Olivia sighed. And send him a "_k" _. She has been picking up Jayden all week from daycare because he was working late. Olivia put her phone down and went back to doing her job.

**3 hours later…**

Olivia had just finished at the car line and was in her classroom getting her things together.

"Knock knock." Olivia heard and smiled. "Yes Abby?"

"You wanna go out tonight with Harry and Quinn? We are going to the new bar tonight." Abby said as she took a seat on one of the desk in the class.

"I wish I could but I have to pick up Jay...again." Olivia said as she put her last book in her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"What the hell Liv. I thought Jake was supposed to be doing that?" Abby asked annoyed.

"Yeah I know but he's working late again." Olivia said trying her best to mock her husband then rolled her eyes.

Jake was Olivia's everything. She met him at a bar when she was out with Abby, Quinn, Harrison, and Huck celebrating their graduation from college. He was tall with green eyes and brown hair. He had a nice stubble on his face and he was everything she dreamed of. Well that's what she thought at the time. Jake was a 29 year old businessman. He had money and houses and cars and everything a person could ever want he had it.

Years went by and they were the power couple. Olivia got pregnant 2 years after them being together. They got married a year after Olivia had the baby. Jake wanted Olivia to quit her job and be a stay at home mom but Olivia wasn't having it she wanted to be a teacher. She didn't go to school for no reason.

They have been through a lot but they bounce back like nothing happened. But now they have been together for almost 5 years and things have changed. Jake is always working late and he hasn't been spending much time with Olivia like he used to. He always bought her flowers and took her to dinner. Now ever since they had Jay he has been so distant. Olivia is feeling like she is the only parent and feeling a bit insecure.

"Maybe this weekend we can try something." Abby said.

"Yeah maybe we can have a playdate for the kids. With the boys and girls." Olivia said.

"Okay that sounds fun too." Abby said then leaving the classroom to find the crew.

Olivia went to the daycare to go get Jay. When she got there Jay was napping. She smiled and grabbed him and went home.

When she got home he was still asleep so she laid him down on the couch while she started dinner. She tried to call jake and it went to voicemail. She rolled her eyes and left a voicemail.

"Mama?" She heard faintly.

Olivia put the tray in the oven and went over to her son. "Hi baby." Olivia said pulling him in her lap then kissing his hair.

"Where's daddy?" Jayden asked rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy's still working he should be home soon. How about you go play with your toys." Olivia said with a smile and placed him on the floor.

"Okay." He said then ran off to his playroom.

Olivia went to see if Jake called back. She wasn't surprised when she saw he didn't call her back.

She finished cooking and the two ate dinner. Olivia put Jay in her room and they watched tv until he fell asleep. Olivia looked at the time. It was going on 12:00.

Olivia was furious with Jake. She couldn't believe him. She just couldn't wrap her head around what was the problem. What was the problem with them. As she kept thinking about it, it just made her angrier.

Olivia heard the front door close. There he was the fuel to her fire. She picked up Jay and took him to his room and put him in bed. She kissed his forehead and crept out of his room. Leaving the door semi cracked.

When she went back to the bedroom he was almost done undressing. Olivia walked in and closed the door behind her.

"About time you showed up." Olivia said.

"Liv, Don't start." Jake said walking into the closet.

"What!? Don't start?"

"Yes, don't start Olivia." Jake spat.

"You know what Jake i'm sick of you...I'm sick of this. You coming home late at night. Jake you have a wife..you have a CHILD. Don't you give a damn about your family?"

Jake walked in front of Olivia. There it was she smelt it. It was all over him. "Wow. You fucking ASSHOLE!" Olivia yelled.

"You out here having me look like a fool. I can't believe you are doing it again. I thought I could trust you again but apparently not." Olivia spat. She backed away from him and went into their closet. She started to grab clothes.

"Olivia what are you doing?" Jake asked as he watched her.

Olivia didn't say anything. She grabbed her suitcase and started throwing her clothes in it.

"OLIVIA?" Jake yelled.

"GO TO HELL." Olivia yelled back. She continued to pack her things as tears kept rolling down her face. She then grabbed her bag and brought it outside of the room. She headed for Jayden's room.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Jake asked as he followed her.

Olivia went into Jayden's closet and started to pack some of his clothes.

"You are not taking my son." Jake commaned.

"You are not man enough to take care of MY CHILD." Olivia spat. She grabbed the bag she packed for Jayden then grabbed Jayden.

"Olivia. Please. I'm sorry." Jake pleaded.

Olivia just kept walking away from him. She went to the garage and put Jayden in the car. Jake kept following her around. Olivai went back into the house and grabbed the rest of her things.

"Olivia C'mon we can fix this. We can do better. Please."

"JAKE. We are getting a divocre. You are not about to keep having me walk around like some fool. I don't want this anymore. WE ARE OVER." Olivia said then slammed the door in his face.

Olivia sped out of the driveway. She was sobbing but trying her best not to wake her son. She grabbed her phone and called Abby.

"Hello?" Abby groaned in a sleepy voice. Abby just heard crying. "Liv."

"I need a place to stay." Is all Oliva was able to get out.

"Come by. You can stay here." Abby said.

Olivia just hung up the phone. And drove to Abby's house.

**2 Weeks Later…**

Olivia had dropped off Jayden at his new daycare. She knew is se dropped him off at the one he always went to Jake was going to take him. Olivia went back to Abby's place and started to get dressed so she could meet with her lawyer and Jake to finalize the divorce.

Olivia curled her hair and put on an all white suit. She grabbed her purse and her phone and went to meet with her lawyer.

Olivia pulled up to the place. She turned off the car and laid her head against the steering wheel she said a little prayer hoping Jake won't be a pain and that this doesn't take forever. She sat up and breathed out trying to calm her nerves. She then grabbed her purse and walked into the building.

When she walked in she was met by her lawyer. He gave her a hug with a big smile. "Hey Liv."

"Hey Stephen."

"You ready?" He asked.

"Not really. But I'm ready to get out of this." Olivia said.

Stephen grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. She gave him a small smile and they walked into the conference room with Jake and His Lawyer.

**1 Hour went by…**

Olivia was leaving out of the office. She jumped in her car. She felt better than before. She was almost a free woman. Jake was letting her keep her car, Olivia agreed to still let him see Jayden on the weekends and he was paying for child support, he even let her keep the house and $2,000. Olivia was relieved that he wasn't being unreasonable.

Olivia smiled to herself. She went to pick up Jayden from daycare. Then she headed to the grocery store.

She was walking around the store picking up items to cook. She even picked up a toy that Jayden convinced her to get cause he wouldn't stop crying over it.

Olivia walked down one aisle she needs to get a can but couldn't reach it. She was standing on her tiptoes and all and still couldn't get it.

"Let me get that." A baritone voice said behind her.

The guy grabbed the can and handed to her. She grabbed the can.

"Thank yo-" Olivia stopped when she looked at him.

The guy gave her a smirk. "No problem. My name is Fitz." He said.

"I'm Olivia." Olivia said still in shock at how good he looked.

"Nice to meet you. And who is this handsome fellow?" Fitz said walking over to the cart and picking up the toy Jayden dropped.

"Uh that's my son Jayden." Olivia said running her fingers through his hair and smiling.

"He is very handsome." Fitz said smiling then tickling Jayden.

"Thank you."

"So you need anything else off the top shelf?" He chuckled.

"Oh no i'm fine..Thank you again." Olivia said then started to walk away.

**10 Minutes went by…**

Olivia was leaving the grocery store. She was carrying a sleeping Jayden and pushing a cart.

"Let me help you with that." She heard the baritone voice again.

"Are you following me?" She said and smiled.

"No I just wanna help you." Fitz said and smiled. They walked to her car. Olivia put Jayden in his seat. Fitz put the groceries in her car.

"Thank you again Fitz." Olivia said shaking his hand.

She was about to get in the car when he called her name. "Olivia?"

Olivia turned at looked at him. "Yes?"

"Umm can we be friends." He said and smiled then scratched his head.

Olivia smiled. "Sure." She said then got in the car.

When Olivia got to Abby's. Her and Abby got the groceries and put Jayden in bed. While they were putting up Groceries Olivia was telling Abby about the divorce and Fitz. She took the can out of the last bag and she saw a note. It read. "_Friends." _Then it had his number she smiled then she started to cook.

**Sorry I took forever to post. But I hope you enjoyed this little flashback. I will try to get the next chapter up. Just let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Months Later….**

It was now the Summertime. Olivia wasn't working and Jayden was out of school. Life was good with the Grants. Olivia was sitting on the couch feeding Nova. Olivia couldn't get enough of Nova Ciara. She was so pretty. She had curly brown hair,pretty Mocha skin, dark blue eyes and she had Olivia's nice plump lips. She was the best mixture of Olivia and Fitz. Olivia was just watching Nova when her phone started to ring.

She looked over and groaned. "Hello?" She answered a little annoyed.

"Hello? How are you?" The caller said.

"Look I don't have time for small talk what is it Jake?" Olivia asked as she positioned the phone between her shoulder and her ear so she could prop Nova up and burp her.

"I see well where's Jay?" Jake asked.

"He's out with Fitz"

"Hmph...well I just wanted to say I was gonna take Jay to Disney World."

"But you didn't ask me and what makes you think I'm gonna let you take my child all the way to florida with just you?"

"One he's our child and plus my weekend is coming up to keep him and I want to take him somewhere fun. So can I?"

Nova burped and Olivia started to rock her. "I'll think about it. You need to send me all the information. Hotel, Plane, Everything and I mean it Jake."

"Okay I'll have my assistant send it." Jake said.

"Yeah yeah bye." Olivia said then hung up the phone. Olivia sighed. She didn't want to let Jayden go but she didn't want to seem like she was keeping Jayden away from his dad. Olivia groaned but not to loud cause Nova had fallen asleep. Olivia got up and took her to her room and laid her down. Olivia went back downstairs and started to work on Lunch.

Fitz and Jayden had a playdate with Harrison, Marcus, Huck, and Stephen's kids. Harrison and Huck had boys and Marcus and Stephen had girls.

"So how's life boys?" Marcus asked when he sat on the bench with the rest of the dads.

"Well Quinn and I are pretty happy with Zac. We are fine working you know the usual." Huck said.

"You know Jade and I are trying for another baby she wants another boy." Harrison said.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Fitz chuckled.

"Man running around with Jr. is already a hand full then having another one is gonna be even crazier." Harrion whined.

"You'll be fine. Plus your still young you got the energy." Fitz laughed and patted his back.

"Shut up. What about you arent you and Liv still having baby Daddy drama." Harrison picked which made the others laugh.

"Shut up and nah the punk hasn't really done much he just gets Jayden for the weekend and then brings him back Sunday. Nova is being a little angel and me and Liv are fine. Okay so we are fine." Fitz said then leaned back and continued his huggie.

"Yeah okay." Harrison laughed.

Fitz looked at his phone and saw it was going on 4 o'clock. "Well guys I gotta go cause Liv should be at home cooking so I'll see you kids later on." Fitz said then grabbed Jayden's backpack and went to go get him from the playground.

**Hours Later….**

Everyone was now home and relaxing. Nova was on the bed with Fitz and Olivia crawling around. Jayden was in his room playing with his toys. Fitz was playing with Nova while Olivia still had earlier on her mind.

"What is it?" Fitz asked. Sensing something was on her mind.

Olivia looked at him. She couldn't get over how he just knew. "Well Jake called earlier today and he wants to know if he can take Jay to Disney world and I don't know if I want him to go but then I don't want it to seem like I'm keeping him away from his dad." Olivia vented.

"Well I think maybe you should let him go. I mean Jake hasn't been a pain so what's the worst that could happen. Plus they are only gonna be gone for like two days cause he has to bring him back Sunday."

"Your right. I'll talk to Jay about it then let Jake know when he send me the information." Olivia said.

Fitz just nodded his head. Nova started to rub her eyes. "Someone is getting sleepy." Fitz said and kissed Nova's head. Then picked her up.

"Goodnight Angel." Olivia said then kissed Nova. "Oh Fitz make sure Jayden is in bed on your way back."

"Okay and don't be asleep when I get back, Because I am in a giving mood tonight." Fitz smirked then kissed her. Olivia smiled then cleaned off the bed and waited for Fitz to get back.

Fitz came back and closed the door and turned off the lights. The Only light in the room was the light from the moon shining through their window.

"The munchkins are down now time for Mommy and Daddy fun time." Fitz said as he crawled on the bed towards Olivia.

Olivia was giggling as he got closer. When he was hovering above her He smiled and looked into her eyes. Olivia did the same.

"I love you." Fitz said.

"I love you too. Now Give Mama that sweet Loving Daddy." Olivia said.

"Mmmmm." Fitz groaned at the name and started to kiss her.

They made Love until the wee hours of the morning. After all the moaning, skin slapping, I love you's and Scratching. It was close to 5 in the morning when the two finally went to sleep.

**3 Hours Later…**

Olivia was woken out of her sleep when she heard the cries of Nova in the monitor. She soon hated that she let Fitz continue after round two. She sat up and groaned. She tried to stand but her legs were still a little wobbly. She sat for a minute then got up. She walked to their bathroom and grabbed her robe and headed to Nova's room and started her morning routine. She got Nova situated and went downstairs and started breakfast.

About 20 minutes went by and Jayden came downstairs and then a little after him Fitz was down stairs with shorts and a tank top and messy hair. Olivia looked at him and smiled. He came behind her and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning." Olivia said.

"Good Morning." Fitz said back. "I got this go take a shower."

"Okay." Olivia said kissing his cheek then kissing Jayden.

After Olivia took a shower they all ate and watched tv. Fitz was about to leave to go to the gym with the boys. Olivia still had to talk to Jayden about going to Disney world.

"Hey Jay can you help Mommy clean up?"

"Sure." He said then jumped off the couch and into the kitchen. Olivia put Nova in her little play pin.

"So you ready to see your dad this weekend?" Olivia asked as she started to run the water in the sink.

"Yeah. He told me last week he was gonna take me somewhere special." Jayden said with a big smile.

"Oh is that so. Did he tell you where?"

"No." Jayden said as he started putting dishes in the sink.

"Oh well I talked to him yesterday and he said he was gonna take you to Disney World."

"Wow really." Jayden said with a big smile.

"You wanna go?" Olivia wondered but knew the answer.

"Yeah." Jayden said.

"Well that's good. We can start packing today since he is coming to get you tomorrow afternoon." Olivia said.

"Okay Mom."

Nova started to cry. Olivia looked over the counter to see what was the problem. "Baby can you take your sister her bottle."

"Sure Momma."

"Thank you baby."

"Oh and Momma I love you."

"I love you too Handsome." Olivia said smiling feeling at peace. Everything is going to be okay, she told herself.

**Well This is the end of this chapter let me know your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed, Until next time. **


End file.
